danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Danganronpa Horror/Episode 2
WARNING This is a horror story. There may be some scenes that will be uncomfortable for you. If you think you won't be able to read it all, don't continue. The story will be affected by your choices. You will play as various characters. You can save all main characters. You can kill main characters too. It depends on your choices who will survive. Choose wisely. Notes: *The story WILL contain some major spoilers for DR1, as well as spoilers for the other parts of the Hope's Peak saga (such as DRAE, DR3 or DR0). So. bware of spoilers if you haven't finished Hope's Peak saga! *Some characters will make the survival easier and some will make it harder. *Some characters' survival will depend on the others characters' survival. *The story doesn't follow original timeline. Most of the pre-Hope's Peak era of characters' lives will be left unchanged though. *The main story will unravel itself with the time. *Some executions will be left unchanged, some will be slightly modified, and some may be completely replaced. **Additionally, if a character wasn't a killer in the series, their execution might be based on their unused execution. Listen to some climatic music, especially from DR series and enjoy. ;) Summary Episode 2 Makoto Naegi Some noise wakes you up. It becomes louder and louder until it finally ends. You look at the source of the noise. It's a monitor showing the black-and-white bear that you already met. Monokuma: Wakey-wakey, students! You don't wanna miss the first day of school! And you don't wanna miss this message either, especially since it's pre-recorded, so don't even bother talking to me. Anyway, another round of our little game has begun. Whatever you'll do from now on is up to you. That is until you'll reach another point of this game. In the meantime, you can explore the school as much as you please. The e-Handbooks that are lying on the desks of your dorms will help you move around the school, as they include maps. Oh, one more thing! Beware of those working for me! That's all. Have a bear-y good time in my school! Good luck! Upupu. The message ends there. While lying on a comfortable bed you wished your recent adventure was just a dream, but Monokuma's words confirmed it was true. You grab the e-Handbook from your desk and decide to head for the dining hall because you're hungry. That's where you meet the rest of them... ----- Dining hall *Playing as: Makoto Naegi When you arrived, nine other students were already at the dining hall. You're actually not the last one to arrive. Some cool-looking red haired boy, some boy with a weird hairstyle, a girl wearing glasses, a boy wearing glasses and a red-haired girl arrive some time after you. After a while of waiting and no one else coming, the group starts discussing what to do next. Kiyotaka: Well, it appears no one else will be late. Good. Let's punish those who were late! Mukuro: Punish? It's not like they planned on being late. And that bear didn't tell us where to come. Aoi: Yeah, we're pretty lucky everyone was hungry after a while, so everyone came here. Kiyotaka: Speaking of which, does anyone know how long time passed since our so-called challenges? Aoi: It must have been enough for all of us to get hungry. Celestia: Indeed. I believe a minimum time of a few hours must have passed. Perhaps even more. Makoto: That bear did say something about it being our first day of school, so I don't think it was more than a day. Kiyotaka: Alright, let's start discussing more important topic now! What shall we do next? Aoi: I think we should introduce ourselves. It'll be weird to talk with each other when we don't even know each others' names. Kiyotaka: I believe we should look around whether there's still someone who has not arrived here yet. We should introduce ourselves once we'll know there's no more of us. Byakuya: Why to waste our time on introductions though? Let's spend it on something fruitful. Specifically, let's spend it on searching for some clues regarding the one who's behind capturing us. Yasuhiro: Yeah, I agree, man. In a way, that is. I mean, why to waste our time? Let's just look around for the exit and leave. Who's with me? What should the group do? *A - Introduce themselves. *'B - Look around to check if there are more students.' *C - Look around for some clues. *D - Look around for the exit. Makoto: I agree that we should first look around for the others and then introduce ourselves. What's the point of introducing ourselves again if we found out only one more person? Aoi: I guess you're right. Sakura: Alright, does everyone support of this idea? Byakuya: Then how about you go look around for the others and I look around for the clues? Kiyotaka: Inconceivable! That bear warned us about those working for him! We shall stay in the group! The chances of people working for Monokuma attacking us while we're in a group are smaller! Byakuya: Fine, I will join you then. But only for that reason. Kiyotaka: Perfect! Democracy rules! Mondo: I dunno, man. Democracy can be terrible if people choose terrible choices. ---- Dorms *Playing as: Makoto Naegi Nonetheless, the group comes back to the dorms area to make sure everyone's already present. Kiyotaka: Everyone, listen! Look around for your dorm once again. If you won't find yours, let the group know! With that said, everyone checks for their dorms. The nameplates on the doors are a big help. Everyone finds theirs. Except for one person. Ryōko: Umm... Makoto: Huh? What's the matter? Ryōko: I...I don't remember which dorm is mine... Mondo: Are you serious!? Ryōko: You see, I have severe amnesia. I don't remember which way I left through. Makoto: But there are the nameplates on the doors, right? Ryōko: But... I don't remember my name either. Makoto: Huh? Ryōko: I mean, according to the notebook that I found in my room and that apparently consists of my memories, my name is Ryōko Otanashi. But none of the nameplates have "Ryōko" written on them... Kiyotaka: There are also two dorms no one confirmed to be theirs. Byakuya: Hmm... I guess this means... Genocider Syo: Ryōko has another personality. Byakuya: Huh? How did you know? Genocider Syo: Cuz I've got one too. And my dorm's nameplate shows the name of my other personality. Ryōko: I have...another personality? Makoto: I guess that would explain why she can't find her dorm. But there's still more mysteries. Which of the two remaining dorms are hers? And what happened to the owner of the second one? At this moment, Byakuya opens the door to the dorm that has nameplate with "Junko" on it. Byakuya: Did you perhaps leave the door open? Ryōko: Yeah. I didn't find the keys and I didn't really bother to close them. I focused on leaving. Byakuya: Then I guess we found out which dorm was yours. He then tries to open the dorm that has nameplate with "Kyoko" on it. Byakuya: This one won't open. This only further confirms that the alternate personality of Ryōko that owns the dorm is named Junko and the girl named Kyoko is missing. Kiyotaka: What happened to her then? Chihiro: M-maybe she's still inside and is just too shy to leave? Leon: Or maybe she died in her first challenge? Everyone gasps. Leon: What? That is a possibility, right? Makoto: "Wait...Would it be that person whose trap was supposed to be harder due to me outsmarting mine? I certainly hope this is not the case." Sayaka: Maybe she died inside her room? Byakuya: Or perhaps she just started investigation of her own? Kiyotaka: Alright, we shall look for the missing girl then! Byakuya: Very well. We could have our own investigation by the way. Kiyotaka: No! No investigation! For now we should focus on finding the missing person! Byakuya: But she might be already dead, might she not? Kiyotaka: We should still try though! Sakura: I'm with that guy wearing glasses. If she was still alive, wouldn't she get hungry and come to the dining hall sooner or later? Kiyotaka: Maybe she's there right now? Byakuya: As I told you, I can go on my investigation and you can go look for her if you want to. Kiyotaka: And I told you why we shouldn't split up! Byakuya: Fine. Let's look for her. But we should start our investigation once we finish. And she better have already found some clues. The group goes around the entire school, but finds no trace of the missing person. Aoi: Maybe she is still asleep? Kiyotaka: Or perhaps she was going around the school as well and we just missed her? Leon: Nah, I'm pretty sure she must be dead. We'd meet her sooner or later. Mondo: Yeah, that guy is right. Makoto: B-but...Isn't it weird that only one of us died? Sakura: But there were the Captives too, right? I can't be the only person who had their close person kidnapped as well. Everyone confirms they had a close person captured too. Sakura: Exactly. And my close person died in the challenge as well. Leon: Yeah, mine too. Byakuya: My family did as well. Sakura: See? So Kyoko wouldn't be the only one to die. Makoto: B-but... Mondo: I agree. There's no point in running around the school like idiots. Especially if the person we're looking for is dead. Byakuya: So, what do you suggest we should do now? What should the group do now? *'A - Introduce themselves.' *B - Look around for some clues. *C - Look around for the exit. Makoto: Now that we know there's no one else here, we can introduce ourselves, right? ---- Introductions *Playing as: Makoto Naegi Aoi: Yay, finally! I'm gonna start! I'm Aoi Asahina. I'm the Ultimate Swimming Pro. I like donuts and...swimming. And donuts. Byakuya: Fascinating. Syo: Hey, are you bathing your junks in milk or whatever? They're so big! Aoi: Excuse me? Kiyotaka: School is not a place for such conversations, no matter if it's fake or not! To change the topic to more family friendly one, I am going to introduce myself. I'm Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Due to my love and respect for the rules I'm known as the Ultimate Moral Compass. Mondo: Heheh. What a lame title, dude. Kiyotaka: How dare you laugh at my title!? Mondo: You're wastin' your life by followin' all those fuckin' rules, ya know? Kiyotaka: ... Mondo: Anyway, name's Mondo Owada. I'm the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader. Specifically, the biggest biker gang in Japan - Crazy Diamonds. Leon: Awesome! By the way, I'm Leon Kuwata, Ultimate Baseball Star. Mondo: Yeah, I know you. My bros and I always root for your team. Leon: Thanks, man! Sayaka: Nice talents, guys! They bring you popularity and you can cheer the others, just like I do. I'm Sayaka Maizono. I'm the Ultimate Pop Sensation. Leon: Oh yeah, I've heard of you and your group. By the way, I actually don't like baseball. I'd rather get in the music biz. Wanna write songs for me? Sayaka: Um... Makoto: Wait...Sayaka? Sayaka Maizono? Sayaka: Yeah. Is there a problem? Makoto: I know you! Sayaka: Of course you do. I'm the Ultimate Pop Sensation and I have plenty of fans. Makoto: No, I mean, we were in the same middle school. Different classes, but still. Sayaka: Hmm... I think I might start to recognize you... Makoto: I'm Makoto Naegi. Sayaka: Oh, I think I remember you now. What's your title by the way? Makoto: Oh, it's nothing great compared to you guys. I'm just the Ultimate Lucky Student. Leon: Lucky student? You meant luck is your talent? Mondo: How is it a talent anyway? We've earned ours. Mukuro: Yeah, it is rather disappointing... Makoto: I told you it's nothing great compared to you guys. Sayaka: I think it's great. Makoto: Thank you. But I don't even know if it's true. I only got that title because out of all the candidates who applied for the title of the Lucky Student, I won the lottery. Sayaka: Oh... Celestia: Luck actually can come in handy for your talent. As the Ultimate Gambler, I can tell you that. Oh, my sincere apologizes. I almost forgot to say my name. It is Celestia Ludenberg. Makoto: Ludenberg, huh? You're not Japanese, are you? Celestia: Of course I am not. My father is of French nobility and my mother is a part of a German family of musicians. Mukuro: I don't trust you. Celestia: Excuse me? Mukuro: You're bragging about your parents so much. I don't think you're telling the truth. Celestia: Who are you to imply that I am lying!? Mukuro: Mukuro Ikusaba. Ultimate Soldier. Sakura: Ultimate Soldier, huh? I'm Sakura Ogami. As the Ultimate Martial Artist, I'd love to have a battle with an experienced soldier. Mukuro: Thanks. Maybe in the future. Sakura: If there will be any future for us. We better have our battle while we can. Makoto: Maybe let the others introduce themselves first, okay? Sakura: Sure, right thing. Who's next? Syo: Oh, me, me! Let me! Sakura: Go ahead. Syo: I'm the Ultimate Murderous Fiend, commonly referred to as Genocider Syo. I'd prefer Genocider Jill though... Byakuya: Wait, you're that serial killer... Syo: Yep, that's me. Way more interesting than my other personality, huh? Makoto: Um, sorry to interrupt, but who is your other personality? Syo: Huh? You haven't met her yet? Makoto: No. Syo: Oh. She's Toko Fukawa, Ultimate Writing Prodigy. Hifumi: Toko Fukawa, Writing Prodigy, huh? I've read some of her works. Honestly, it's nothing compared to my fanfics. For I am Hifumi Yamada and I'm the Ultimate Fanfic Creator! Syo: Meh, I bet my other personality's books are better. Hifumi: What did you just... Kiyotaka: Alright, alright! Calm down! No fighting in school! Makoto: Maybe let's just move on with our introductions. Who's left? Yasuhiro: I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure. I'm the Ultimate Clairvoyant. Aoi: Nice! So you can predict our future? Sakura: Do we really want it to be predicted though? Our future doesn't seem bright at the moment... Yasuhiro: Well, I'd need mah crystal ball. Well, not really, but it makes the effect better, ya know? And my predictions are only 30% accurate... Aoi: Oh. Yasuhiro: But if you want to, I can predict our future for 10,000 yen! I'm beggin' ya, I'm in a debt, ya know! Aoi: Um, no thanks. Sakura: I agree. Let's move on. It may be better for us not to know what's ahead of us. Yasuhiro: Fine. Who are you, man? The clairvoyant asks Byakuya. Byakuya: Excuse me? You don't know who I am? Were you living under a rock all your life? Then again, judging by your appearance, you might have. Yasuhiro: Hey! Makoto: But yeah, who are you? Byakuya: Fine, allow me to enlighten your empty minds. I am Byakuya Togami, the heir of the powerful Togami family. Hence why I have the title of the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. Yasuhiro: That's a talent? Mondo: Yeah! As I said, we had to work hard to earn ours! Byakuya: This title requires a lot of skills, mostly related to business, and requires a lot of responsibility too. Simple teenagers like you wouldn't understand. Chihiro: Hey, we're not simple! We're all talented here? Byakuya: Oh, really? And who are you by the way? Chihiro: Um... Byakuya: Well? I think we're all waiting for your answer. Aoi: Come on, don't be shy! Chihiro: I-I'm Chihiro Fujisaki. I...I am the Ultimate Programmer. Kiyotaka: Perfect! Our introduction went splendid! Now we all know each other! Makoto: Wait, what about that girl? You ask, pointing at the red haired girl with a notebook. Kiyotaka: She already introduced herself back when we were at our dorms. Makoto: Oh, right. She's that girl with amnesia. Ryōko Otanashi, right? Ryōko: Yeah. At least that's what my notebook suggests. Makoto: Do you know what's your talent? Ryōko: Actually, this is one of the few things written in my notebook. According to it, I'm the Ultimate Analytical Prowess. Oh, it also says I'm deeply in love with a guy named Yasude Matsude. I actually can remember him. Not his appearance though. But can feel with my feelings when he's around me. Aoi: Cool. Is he now? Ryōko: No... Byakuya: We checked the building already. Did you expect he'd be inside? If so, my faith in your intelligence is gone. Aoi: Hey! Maybe he's not now, but he could've been here earlier! You can notice Mukuro being a little sweaty out of sudden. Byakuya: Nevermind. Is that all? Is this introduction nonsense over? Kiyotaka: Yes, it is. We've all successfully introduced each other. Makoto: Wait, what about your other personality, Ryōko? Ryōko: Oh, I don't know... Notebook only mentions she's the Ultimate Fashonista. Mukuro: Fashonista, huh? Most likely just some dumb blonde girl. Sakura: Agreed. Makoto: Wait, how would she be dumb blond girl if Ryōko's red haired? Mukuro: ...I bet she dies it when she changes to her Junko persona. Makoto: That's still just an assumption, right? Kiyotaka: Wait, there is someone we're forgetting! What about that missing girl? Mondo: You mean that dead girl, right? Kiyotaka: Stop it, we didn't confirm if she's dead! Anyway, does anyone know about her talent? No one does. The sad silence is then interrupted by the Moral Compass again. Kiyotaka: Alright, group! What should we do now? What should the group do now? *'A - Look around for some clues.' *B - Look around for the exit. Yasuhiro: Now that we know each other we can finally leave, right? Makoto: No. It would be better to investigate before we leave. Byakuya: Finally someone who gets it. Makoto: People behind this must have left some evidence behind! If we found it, we'd be able to reveal their identities to the public and make them pay for what they did! ---- Investigation (A.N. Have some music for the investigation part ;) ) Everyone agrees. Even Yasuhiro, who was the most eager to leave the entire time, reluctantly agrees. You try your best and search every slightest detail in every room on every floor of the building. You find nothing. In fact, you notice something that you've already noticed while searching for the missing girl, but didn't pay attention to it - every corpse, Monokuma copies and things used for executions are gone. The school is completely empty now. A nearby monitor turns on. Monokuma: Upupu. I see you finally noticed! Everything was cleared! You're probably gonna have to live here forever. I didn't want you to have to look at the rotting corpses everyday or to accidentally kill yourself with one of the unused executions. So I had everything cleared up. You're welcome. The screen turns black. Sakura: Well, that didn't pay off. Aoi: Yeah, we just went all around the school for nothing. Mukuro: I agree, it was unsuccessful mission. Byakuya: Can you stop complaining? You know we had to do this. Kiyotaka: Yeah, even if it was all for nothing, it was a chance we could not have left behind. Mondo: But it led us to nothin'. You feel sad that your decision only wasted the time of everyone. Sayaka: Hey, Makoto... Makoto: Yeah? Sayaka: I know that you feel sad for wasting our time and all, but cheer up. We had to do this. Even if it wasted our time. Makoto: T-thanks, I guess. Wait, how did you know that's why I'm sad? Sayaka: I'm psychic. Makoto: Huh!? I thought you were the Ultimate Pop Sensation, not Ultimate Psychic! Sayaka: I am. I was just kidding. I just have a good intuition, that's all. The Ultimate Heir interrupts your conversation with the Pop star. Byakuya: As if the reason why he was sad wasn't clear enough in this circumstance. Kiyotaka: Alright, group! We shall move on now and consider the last option remaining - esca... Makoto: Hold it! Kiyotaka: Huh? Makoto: I don't think there were no clues at all. In fact, I remember there was one! Everyone gasps. Everyone but Byakuya. Byakuya: Oh, so you finally noticed? I hope we are thinking about the same clue. Otherwise, it would be a waste of time. Makoto: Remember Ryōko's notebook? Ryōko: Yeah, even I remember it. Probably just because I'm holding it the entire time, but still. Makoto: Do you remember the information she had in there? Chihiro: T-there was her name... Her talent... Leon: How does that help us anyway? Makoto: There was something more. An information about the person she loves. Mukuro: Impressive memory, Makoto. How do you know he's related to the case though? Makoto: Because the mastermind had the access to that information. Sakura: I am sorry, but I do not think it's a strong argument. The mastermind had the access to information about loved ones of each of us. That's why they were our Captives. Perhaps that guy was just Ryōko's Captive. Makoto: It's true I may be overthinking this, but don't you think it's weird information about him being her loved one was one of the few things mentioned in her notebook? It's almost as if that guy wrote it himself in order to make sure she remembers him. Which means he had to have the access to her notebook. Celestia: Now that you mention it, it does indeed seem strange. And there I was ready to disagree with you. Aoi: So we did find some clue after all. Yay for us! Mukuro: Yeah, but we still don't know what role he plays in this. If any at all. That information may still have been a coincidence. Kiyotaka: This isn't the time for thinking about this. We shall find the exit now and report that guy to the police, just in case. If he indeed was just a Captive, he wouldn't be found guilty. But if he was behind this, we'd catch the mastermind! Yasuhiro: Yeah, we're finally leavin'! This place creeps me out too much. With that said, all of you head to the room that you've already seen during your investigation for the clues - entrance hall where the high-tech door blocks the exit. There is also a monitor on the wall there. ---- Entrance hall Hifumi: High technology trapping us inside a school!? This is just like in one of my fanfics! Syo: Yeah, one of those shitty fan fics! Kyehahaha! Chihiro: High technology being used against us... This really is tragic... Aoi: Yeah, and there are no donuts here! Kiyotaka: There is no time for complaining. Since there is no doubt this door locks the exit, we shall use all our force to break it! Sakura: I volunteer. I am the strongest person here. Mondo: I'm strong too, ya know. Sakura: I can bet that I am stronger than you, so allow me to try first. The Ultimate Martial Artist tries to break the high tech door with her fists, but fails. Mondo: Man, if she can't do it, I bet no one can. Kiyotaka: Do not give up! Maybe both of you should try at the same time since you're both the strongest ones here! Both the Martial Artist and Biker Gang Leader hit the door with their fists and kick it, but to no avail. Aoi: Lemme try too! Sakura: It's of no use, Aoi. This high-tech door is too solid. Kiyotaka: Maybe we all shall try at the same time. There is a lot of us here. Makoto: Yeah, that's a good idea! Aoi: I second that too. Byakuya: Maybe you should try, plebeian. I shall not waste my fists on this door. Syo: Yeah, don't waste them! They're too handsome! Byakuya: It sounds as if someone doesn't know their place. Sakura: Nonetheless, I doubt any human force can break this door. No matter how many of us will try. Kiyotaka: We should at least try! Mondo: Dammit, it's pointless! The Biker Gang Leader hits the door with his fist out of annoyance. He accidentally hits some button that turns on the monitor on the wall. It shows the black-and-white bear once more. (A.N. Have some music for Monokuma's announcement ;) ) Monokuma: Hello there! First of all, keep in mind this is also a pre-recorded message, so whoever's left better listen to me! The exit's locked! It is impossible for you to get out, no matter how strong you try to hit this high-tech door and no matter where you look for another exit. Everything's locked up. From windows to doors. I'm sure you've already noticed that if you already investigated anyway. Back when you survived your challenges, I told you there is an easy way out of here. It's to work for me. Unfortunately, only some of you agreed. But hey, it will make things even more interesting now! Upupu. Everyone's worried at hearing those words, knowing that if Monokuma means interesting, it means trouble. Monokuma: But those who didn't agree to work for me still have a chance to leave. Most likely at the cost of those who agreed. Or the other way around. Anyway, head towards the courtroom now. You're gonna have a class trial that will determine the result of this game and whether you'll leave this place or not! Upupu. Or, in case you're watching this before investigating, you can do that first too. Either way, have a bear-y good time! Upupu. The message ends. Since the investigating is already done, everyone heads to the courtroom. Monokuma's words confirmed there is a traitor in the group. More than one, in fact. As a result, on the way to the courtroom, everyone carefully looks at the others. After all, everyone's suspicious. And everyone's life is at stake. ----- THE END OF EPISODE 2 Category:Canon to Fanon